freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Glitchtrap
:Not what you were looking for? See Spring Bonnie (disambiguation). Or were you looking for his real-world manifestation, William Afton? the main antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted that exists within The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience. He is a virtual non-animatronic version of Spring Bonnie, the earliest version of Bonnie from Fredbear's Family Diner. He appears to be a virtual manifestation of William Afton, as shown from his behavior in the game. Physical Appearance Virtua-Spring Bonnie is a grinning, bipedal rabbit figure made of golden-yellow color. He is wearing a purple vest speckled with star prints and a purple bowtie with two buttons near the top of his chest. Smaller details include rotten teeth and stitches stretching across his waving hand. He often appears translucent, progressing into a less-spectral form over time. Virtua-Spring Bonnie also possesses vivid purple eyes with small pupils that stare off in an unnerving matter, which are the first thing visible when he starts to appear to the player's right. Under the blacklight, his eyes will turn blue with white, circular pupils. He also has large whiskers on each side of his face, three eyelashes on both of his eyes, and large arch eyebrows. In his beginning development stage after the first tape is found, Virtua-Spring Bonnie's form is ghostly transparent with no huge amount of solid details other than completely green colors and glowing pink eyes. History Although he lurks behind the player for a majority of the game, very little data about Virtua-Spring Bonnie is truly known. At this time, there is little explanation for Virtua-Spring Bonnie's appearance other than the small pieces of information scattered throughout Help Wanted. According to the various tapes that can be found within the game, Spring Bonnie began to materialize after the game's beta testing began in full. Although it is not confirmed to be the case, it is highly implied that Virtua-Spring Bonnie may have come into the game through the scanning of old animatronic programming into the video game code to create complex AI systems. This brought in a strange and supernatural entity that deeply disturbed the beta testers that encountered it. According to the various tape's audio, Virtua-Spring Bonnie is said to be made out of coding akin to a virus, or some other form of malicious software that latches onto files around it. Virtua-Spring Bonnie first appears in the doorway out of the player's reach, watching from there. As the player progresses by collecting more tapes, he gets closer and closer, eventually looming directly behind the player. Pizza Party Ending 16 Tapes Ending Trivia *While his name is never revealed or mentioned in-game, he is internally referred to as "SpringBonnieMan" within his files, confirming that this is a version of Spring Bonnie. **Virtua-Spring Bonnie's behavior in the game coupled with various tape logs suggest that this is a digital copy of William Afton's consciousness. *It is highly speculated that this is one of the temporary suits mentioned in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *As the player collects tapes, Virtua-Spring Bonnie appears to slowly come closer to them. Also, collecting Faz-Tokens seems to make him more visible and smooths out his animation. *When the player goes into Blacklight Mode, Virtua-Spring Bonnie changes from being made of green static to brown and has realistic, human eyes if viewed closely. *Virtua-Spring Bonnie's most common appearance is in a waving animation, however he has also been seen standing with his arms by his side. Gallery HW_SpringBonnieMan_RefPose.png|A reference view of Virtua-Spring Bonnie's model. _massive_help_wanted_spoiler__new_character__by_freddlefrooby_dd7g0qb-fullview.jpg|The first appearance of Virtua-Spring Bonnie in-game. SayHello.gif|Virtua-Spring Bonnie waving (click to animate). 5J9DermQkL8.jpg|Virtua-Spring Bonnie once you've collected 30+ coins. Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 10.png|Virtua-Spring Bonnie attempting to possess the player in the 16 Tapes Bad Ending. 170fe6be9db181dd53509ea3e6a743a4637143a0r1-839-640v2_hq.jpg|Ditto. Screen Shot 2019-05-27 at 7.42.56 PM.png|Virtua-Spring Bonnie in the Pizza Party Ending. Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 12.11.15 PM.png|Virtua-Spring Bonnie looking through a lock in the 16 Tapes Good Ending. Fnaf sfm malhare spring bonnie man render by eliterobo dd83uvy-pre.png|Spring Bonnie Model Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted